


Shady Cats

by TheMightyAbby



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Cats, Chaos, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyAbby/pseuds/TheMightyAbby
Summary: Jamie never thought his precious kittens were demons, only perfect angels that he found by a dumpster one night at like a quarter past midnight. His family though, despise the fuckers and try to make him realize that he has to sell them.





	Shady Cats

It’s a quarter past midnight at the moment and currently I was on a mission to find my chocolate chip mint ice cream I was craving at the moment. Scanning through the selves, there was nothing but different kinds until I squatted to the bottom shelf and spotted the holy grail. “Aha!” I whispered and quickly went to buy it. My boss had emailed me a huge file for today and it was a bitch to finish it and I thought I deserved this. I deserve to get fat and die from sugar.

“That will be five dollars and forty five cents…” The cashier asks and I hand over the money.

Grabbing my purchase, I rushed to my car only to be stopped when my phone started to ring. I picked it out from pocket to see my sister, Riley, was calling and swiped to answer. “Hey, what are you doing up this late? Don’t you have class?”

I could hear her laugh, “Oh shut the fuck up, Jamie. Don’t you have to be at work tomorrow?”

Pouting, I continue to my car and turned it on. “Yes, I do have work today you should say, but at least I get up and go on time. However enough about me, what is it that you want? Did I forget something at Ma’s?”

“No,” Riley says, “It’s just that do you think you can pick me up from Trey’s? We had a little argument and he went to cool off outside so I think I should just go home until we aren’t pissed at each other.” Looking at my precious ice cream, I sighed and silently apologize to it.

“Fine, but answer me when I knock on the door.” I hanged up and pull out from the gas station as I toss my phone to the passenger seat. It’s not a far of a drive, but to me it’s slow. I listen to the voices from the radio singing as I watch the road and wonder on what show should I watch next. ‘I already watch Glee from beginning to end which I would hundred percent re-watch again because of all that drama and stupidity. I’m guessing I could watch the new episode of My Hero Academia…’

By the time I got the apartments, I pulled over to the side, grabbing my phone, and got out. His apartments were a bit shady but where else isn’t? I walked up the stairs and was about to go towards the door when my phone vibrated.

Don’t come over if you don’t want to be traumatized

He came back to apologized. Sorry! ;p

“Fuck!” I hissed. I immediately and furiously walked back downstairs as I cursed the two in my head. ‘I came here to be a nice and loving brother to my trouble sister and all I get is a melted ice cream in my car and a poor sorry?!’ As blood was rushing through my head, I passed by the apartment dumpster not noticing there was something moving in the shadows. “My poor ice cream!” I cried as I get to my car. I open the lid to see what I expected to see and sniffed.

Walking back to the dumpster, I hold the ice cream as if I was holding a child and quietly mourned. “Tonight I shall mourn for the loss of a dearly beloved ice cream I could have ate by now. May you rest in peace.” I tossed it the garbage and gave a moment of silence.

That was the plan until I noticed something sitting by my feet. I let a little gasp and took a step back to see it was many of somethings surrounding me. A lot of weirdly colored cats that I swear were staring into my soul. “What the fuck happened to you guys?” I stated as I squatted to the floor to see them a lot better. One orange face meows and prances towards me, demanding attention as it rubs against my leg.

“Fuck,” I whimpered and picked up the kitten, “You have discovered my weakness! Oh, how should I serve you?” The kitten replies with a purr as I scratch under its jaw. Looking back to the others, I counted ten heads frowning. “I don’t think I could take you all but I don’t want to leave y’all apart.”

A red frail kitten, mews to the others, and immediately I was surrounded by kittens as they rubbed on me and acted cute. I couldn’t help it as I cried in happiness. “You motherfuckers are evil! Wait one moment so I can get something to put y’all in!” I place the kitten that I was holding down and looked around the dumpster for a box enough to hold the kittens. Nothing. Not a damn single box. Quickly, I run to the car to see if I magically had a box and surprisingly I had my laundry basket in my backseat. Going back to the patient felines, I placed the basket on the floor and carefully picked up one by one in the container.

As I went to grab the silver haired kitten, the kit hissed and made a swipe at me. I stared at it with no expression. “Okay, what is your problem? I am going to just put you in this box so that I can take to a place where you won’t get eaten by rabid animals. I could leave you here and call someone from the animal shelter to pick you up. So are you going to chill or what?”

The kitten just stared at me as it ignores the others around it hissed at it, then lets its ear flop and becomes submissive. I nod in satisfaction but I understood that it’s stubborn so quickly place it the box and continued. The last one was a much bigger kitten that was blue (?) but I oddly found it cute and adorable. I cooed at the kitten, placing the kitten down and wiped my forehead.

“Wow, that was my workout for today!” Picking the cats up, I walk to my car to place them inside the passenger side. I pulled the seat belt around the basket as far as I could with a click.

‘Damn, I guess no ice cream tonight…’

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Naruto characters only my oc's


End file.
